Dagobah
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = | system = Dagobah System | sector = Sluis Sector | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Yoda | poi = Dark Side cave Yoda's hut | 1st = Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back }} Dagobah is a fictional planet featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It first appeared in the 1980 feature film Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. It is also appeared briefly in the 1983 sequel Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. It appeared at the end of the prequel film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith in 2005. Description Dagobah is a terrestrial planet located in the Dagobah star system. It is characterized by swampy terrain as well as humid jungles and wetland environments. Native fauna on this world includes Dragonsnakes, Jubba birds, Knobbly white psiders and swamp slugs. History In 19 BBY, exiled Jedi Master Yoda took up residence here in the roots of a gnarltree in order to avoid being hunted down as a result of Order 66. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith In 3 ABY, the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi commanded his apprentice Luke Skywalker to go to the Dagobah System to learn the ways of the Force from Master Yoda. Luke Skywalker came to Dagobah and sought out Master Yoda so that he could be trained in the ways of the Jedi. Yoda was reluctant to train him, but invited him inside the hut for food. Over the course of several weeks, Luke trained intensely with Yoda, often using the local terrain for physical exercises. Luke discovered a cave on Dagobah, which was strong with the Dark Side of the Force. Yoda discouraged him from entering it, but Luke did so anyway. He experienced a haunting vision in which he found himself dueling with Darth Vader. Luke defeated Vader in the vision, but then witnessed Vader's mask cracking open, revealing Luke's own face. Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back In 4 ABY, Luke Skywalker returned to Dagobah as Yoda was nearing the end of his life. He sat with him in the hut next to Yoda's bed during the venerated Jedi Master's final moments. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi In 34 ABY, Dark Force user Kylo Ren came to Dagobah to undergo his own vision quest in the Dark Side Cave under the instruction of his Supreme Leader, Snoke. Ren saw a vision of his former master Luke Skywalker, as well as his parents Leia Organa, and Han Solo. In a fit of rage, Kylo Ren destroyed the cave. Star Wars: Age of Resistance: Supreme Leader Snoke 1 Points of Interest ; Dark Side cave: The Dark Side cave is a name attributed to a cave on the planet of Dagobah. Although the planet itself was rich with Light Side Force energy, this one particular spot was strong with the Dark Side of the Force. ABY, Rebel Alliance hero Luke Skywalker came to Dagobah to train as a Jedi under Master Yoda. He discovered the cave and asked what was so special about it. Yoda discouraged him from entering it, citing that it was powerful with the Dark Side. Luke asked him what was in the cave and Yoda cryptically replied "Only what you take with you". When Luke entered the cave, he faced a vision of Darth Vader, who advanced on him with his lightsaber. Luke fought and defeated the vision, but upon doing so, noted how the helmet had cracked in half, revealing his own face. In 34 ABY, Dark Force user Kylo Ren came to Dagobah to undergo his own vision quest in the Dark Side Cave under the instruction of his Supreme Leader, Snoke. Ren saw a vision of his former master Luke Skywalker, as well as his parents Leia Organa, and Han Solo. In a fit of rage, Kylo Ren destroyed the cave. ; Yoda's hut: Yoda's hut was a slimy mudhole found in the swamps of the planet Dagobah. It was formed from a knoll that had grown out from the exteranl roots of a massive gnarltree. In 19 BBY, Jedi Master Yoda, like many of the other Jedi that had survived Sheev Palpatine's extermination command, Order 66, went into exile. He took up residence on the planet Dagobah and began living in the hollowed out interior of the tree knoll. He remained there as his permanent place of residence for more than two decades. Residents of * Yoda - Not a native resident. * Luke Skywalker - Visitor. * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Visitor as a Force spririt. * R2-D2 - Well, Luke went, so Artoo had to go. * Kylo Ren - One-time visitor. * Snoke - One-time visitor. Notes & Trivia * Dagobah is considered one of the purest places in the galaxy in terms of its connection to The Force. * One of the flora found on Dagobah is the Gimer bush. Yoda took a branch from the bush, which he fashioned into a walking stick, but was also known to nibble on the end of it, which was rich in nutrients. External Links * at Wikipedia * * * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars 42 * Star Wars 43 * Star Wars: Age of Resistance: Supreme Leader Snoke 1 * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2 |-|Novels= * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (novelization) * Star Wars: Heir to the Empire |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side * Family Guy: It's a Trap! References